brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosa
Rosa is a Brawler who attacks three times with her boxing gloves. Rosa has high health, making her able to withstand lots of damage. Her attack can pierce through enemies. Her Super gives her a shield, temporarily reducing any damage she takes by 70%. Her first Star Power, Plant Life, heals herself for 200 health per second while in bushes and her second Star Power, Thorny Gloves, adds 220 damage to her main attack while her Super is active. Attack: Hands of Stone Rosa fires off three short-ranged punches in a wide arc, similarly to El Primo. Since her attack range is rather short, Rosa has to get up close to her targets in order to damage them. Her attacks can pierce and can hit multiple enemies. Super: Strong Stuff Upon activation, Rosa will temporarily gain a shield, along with an altered appearance. This shield will reduce any damage she takes by 70% for 3 seconds. Star Powers Plant Life Whenever Rosa is inside of a bush, she will heal for 200 health every second. Thorny Gloves While Rosa's Super is active, Rosa's main attack will gain an extra 220 damage, effectively making her damage 864 per punch and a total of 2592 damage if all 3 punches hit. Tips *Rosa is fairly good at Gem Grab. Her Super allows her to rush into the gem spawner and get out, even if all three brawlers are attacking. *Rosa thrives in Showdown, and when using her Super can rush shotgun brawlers like Bull, can retrieve lost power cubes in the poison clouds. She is also an excellent bush camper when her Star Power is unlocked. With her Star Power is unlocked, She can hide in bushes when she is healing and when an enemy comes by, she can attack her enemy. **Although it is a fact that she is a fantastic choice for this mode, Rosa could be easily beaten by almost all long-range brawlers. Keep in mind that once you reach higher trophy levels, juking, hiding and retreating is common in Showdown. **Sometimes it's a good choice to just stay on the outside and kill some long-range brawlers. **You can also hide in bushes until another brawler comes close, then surprise attack them. *In Brawl Ball, you can collect the ball, use her Super, run into the goalpost and score. However, be mindful when trying to "Walk" the ball into the goal, as any form of a stun (from the Supers of Shelly, Frank, El Primo, Tara, etc.) will knock the ball out of your possession, making you either waste your Super or die. *Rosa is slightly faster than other brawlers, a bit slower than the assassins and Colt with Slick Boots. Use this to your advantage. *Her Super has an extremely high damage resistance but has a somewhat short duration so use this with caution, especially if your health is low. *Because of her tanking abilities and damage reduction abilities, she is an extremely good option for Ticketed Events such as Big Game, Robo Rumble, and Boss Fight. *If you can surprise the other team (in any mode) while you use your Super, you can continuously stack your Super, taking nearly no damage and wiping their team. *Rosa's Plant Life allows her to heal 200 health per second while in a bush. Be sure to use this when battling another Rosa so you can out heal the opponent while still damaging them. In maps with a lot of bushes, she can be very hard to kill, especially in Snake Prairie. *Use Plant Life on maps where there are many bushes and Thorny Gloves where there are not. *In Duo Showdown, if Gene uses his Super, it can pull a brawler up to himself and Rosa can pummel them with her attack. **In Duo Showdown, be sure to have a team composition that can cover Rosa's weakness. The most obvious choices are any mid-long range brawlers, these include; Brock, Piper, Colt, even Carl in some maps, and of course the previously stated Gene. Voice Lines History *19/4/19: **Rosa was available to play in the Training Cave. *26/4/19: **Rosa was available to play in matches. *30/4/19: **Rosa's Super Shield damage reduction was decreased to 70% (from 80%). **Her Super's Duration was decreased to 4 seconds (from 6 seconds). **Fixed a bug with Enemy Rosa's shield effect not being displayed correctly. *21/5/19: **Rosa's Super duration was decreased to 3 seconds (from 4 seconds). **The amount of hits needed to charge her Super was increased to 10 (from 9). **Her Star Power healing was decreased to 200 (from 300). **Rosa's main attack effect now better matches the area where damage is dealt. **She was given voice lines. *11/6/19: **Rosa's main attack damage was decreased to 460 (from 480). **The amount of hits necessary to charge her super was increased to 11 (from 10). *3/7/19: **Rosa's Star Power Thorny Gloves was added. *29/8/19: **Rosa's health was increased to 5200 (from 5000). *18/9/19: **Rosa's health was increased to 5400 (from 5200). **Her Thorny Gloves damage was increased to 220 (from 200).